


Special Touch - The Morning After - A Flashback

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [17]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanary
Genre: Confession, F/M, Love, Morning After, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story falls the morning after "A Reunion".  See what happens when the sun comes up on Norman, Holly and Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Touch - The Morning After - A Flashback

I woke up to the glow of a muted television, Norman’s chest at my cheek and a half flaccid cock against my ass. Sean’s cock. My jaw ached, my body tingled and in that moment, I couldn’t think of a happier place on earth. I felt Sean breathe on my skin and as I tried to adjust between them, my hip was getting sore. Neither of them seemed to budge so I just wiggled a little as I tried to figure out what time it was. 

“You want more?” Sean’s voice in my ear. My wiggling had not only woken him, but his dick as well. He was off the charts sexy and I felt my pussy involuntarily clench at his words. 

I whispered, “My hip is sore.” I wasn’t sure if that body part could fall asleep on you or not. Sean kissed my shoulder and rubbed my hip where his hand had been resting. “No, the other one.” I don’t think he heard me, he didn’t reply and it sounded like he had gone back to sleep.

I couldn’t see over Norman to check the clock, but it was still dark out and the TV was still filled with infomercials. I let myself fall back to sleep. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

There was no doubt what woke me this time. I was laying on my back, Norman was hovering over my body, his impressive arms keeping him propped above me as he used his leg to spread mine apart. I was still half asleep but my body was ready. Just call me ‘Norman’s whore’, my body was always ready. I spread my legs for him opened my eyes and slowly puckered my lips, making him press down to kiss me. 

His lips touched mine and he was smiling ear to ear. “Morning beautiful.” The ache in my jaw from the pounding his cock had given me had finally eased overnight and we kissed as his lower body nestled against me. 

I wrapped my arms around him and tried to pull him close but he stayed locked above me. I made a meeping sound as if I was sad the he wouldn’t come closer to me. “You don’t want to feel my breasts against you?” I thought I’d try a bit of reverse psychology. 

He rubbed his chest on my nipples, ever so lightly, enough to drive me wild. So much for psychology. I felt his hard cock start to rub against me. He was in quite the mood this morning, hard and ready. I spread wider and wrapped a leg around him. I was nodding my head, hoping I wasn’t going to have to beg to feel him inside of me.

Suddenly I heard a voice coming from the other room. In full symphonic chorus Sean was singing the middle section of Bohemian Rhapsody, “Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango, Thunderbolt and lightning – very very frightening me…Gallileo, Gallileo….”

“Sean’s still here?” I unwrapped my leg. Norman nodded. I listened to him sing a few lines before I broke out in laughter, “Who’s he performing for? Sounds like he thinks there is a stadium sized audience out here.” 

Norman just laughed as he rubbed against me. “He’s stilling trying to impress you.” Norman buried his mouth in my neck and rubbed his cock against my opening. “I need you Holly.” Morning sex was always needy for him. He loved to wake up early, before his alarm and just start the day with sex. I can’t say that I was pushing him away but I was pretty clear that I didn’t think this was the best timing. “Pleeaasseee…. I’ll only put the tip in.” He was trying to sound serious as his mischievous smirk lit up his eyes. 

“Oh, yeah, like I’m some naive kid who doesn’t know how that’s gonna turn out.” I spread my legs wider for him. I might have been giving him shit, but we both knew I couldn’t say no to him. 

Norman started to push inside me, kissing as he did it. It felt special and connected. We hadn’t done this last night with Sean in our bed. I had loved sucking Norman off while Sean fucked me, but it hadn’t satisfied me the way this would. Norman was buried deep now, he slowly starting to rock into me. Still braced above I felt the muscles in his back tighten as we made love. Slow deep thrusts as he gripped my flesh.

“Wild Thing…. You make my heart sing… You make everything…. Groovy. Wild Thing.” 

We both started to laugh, how the hell did Sean get from Queen to The Troggs? He really did belt it out as if he were on stage. 

“Are you going to be quick?” I had this apprehension about being in the middle of things when Sean finally got out of the shower. 

Norman nodded his head, not in any way telling me that he was going to be quick, but to get me to get back to love making. He lowered himself onto me and wrapped me close as he rolled us to the side. This position wasn’t going to last long, I had too much need to be on top. I had to slide him out to straddle him and get where I wanted to be, but this now let him play with my breasts and that felt amazing. He bucked up into me as he pinched and twisted my sensitive flesh, I moaned out. 

He was focused, his blue eyes bright and his mouth just a little open as he controlled his breathing. I looked down at him and fell in love all over again. His hair longer now than when had met, darker too. The scruff on his face flecked with grey. He laced his fingers in mine as we made love. I rocked against him feeling him deep inside of me. These moments that felt like we were the only two people in the world mad me happy and I knew that all of the changes I had made in my life over the past year had been good changes. 

I must have been lost somewhere, I startled when Norman grazed his fingers on my cheek getting my attention. He brought me back to the moment and I could tell he was getting close to orgasm. His hips bucked erratically as his grip got tighter, first on my hand then on my shoulder. I focused in on the pleasure he was giving me and I slid my hand down to my clit so that I could work myself to cum with him. His eyes began to roll back and I knew he was done for. I love the feel of him spilling inside of me and it was all it took to push me over the edge of pleasure. We came hard holding each other tight. He pulled me close needing to feel me against him which I needed just as much. 

The sound of clapping drew us out of the moment and I smiled as the sound made Norman protective of me, wrapping a leg around me as well as tightening his hold around me. I had both been so lost in our love making that I hadn’t heard Sean turn off the water and open the bathroom door. 

I had my back to Sean, but Norman was looking at him over my shoulder. “Hey man.” 

I felt the bed dip as Sean joined us. Norman didn’t seem to let go of me. I mumbled a tired hello. The feel of his lips on my back made me warm, but something was off. I’m sure it was the love making Norman and I had just shared being interrupted by someone, even if that someone was a person we both loved. 

Sean never really tried to join us and Norman never seemed to open up an invitation. “I’m gonna go grab breakfast with Clark, he texted.” I could now see Sean laying half in the bed with us, showered and dressed. We both nodded to his statement. Sean ran his hand down Norman’s arm then onto my hip, “Watching you two together, shit, that is seriously beautiful.” I blushed.

Norman had shivered to Sean’s touch and it was barely noticeable. 

With my cheek on Norman’s chest I looked to Sean, “Thanks for last night.” It had been spectacular, from the moment he walked in the door and started to go down on me, the night had been amazing. There was a comfortableness to Sean in our bed that made me smile. 

“Thank you Holly,” He leaned toward me and I met him with a kiss. “I should go. I’ll see you downstairs later.” He was talking to Norman now and moved to say goodbye. Norman maneuvered to kiss Sean’s cheek, thanking him for the night as well. Sean turned just slightly and their lips met. They kissed, though brief, Norman’s tongue slid out and into Sean’s open mouth, just for a moment but it had happened. It had been Sean’s doing. He was out of bed as quickly as he had joined us, stopping only long enough at the doorway to glance back and gaze over us one more time. Then I heard him in the living room putting on his boots singing, “I’m too sexy…” as he worked his way out of the hotel room.

Norman was smiling and I kissed him, I needed to feel his lips on mine. We laid in bed knowing that the alarm would go off soon, that he’d had to get ready for the crowd of people who would be waiting for him downstairs. “He kissed you.” I don’t know if I should have said it but I did.

“I know.” Norman sounded confused. 

I rolled off of him and curled in his hold. “I thought that wasn’t his thing?” I had heard them talking last night. They had talked about the fact that Norman needed a man in his world and how Sean had been sorry that he couldn’t fill that need. 

Norman twirled a lock of my hair as his chewed at his finger for a while. “It’s not. We tried that once. Well, twice…” I held my breath. I had always been under the impression that nothing sexual like that had occurred between them. My brain had always envisioned a drunken Norman making a play to have sex with Sean and being pushed away. At best, maybe they had started something before Sean stopped it, but now it sounded like more than that. 

I played at his beard and let him know that I was listening, though I wasn’t sure if he would say anymore or if I actually wanted to hear it.

Norman looked at me then looked away, “We were filming in Canada,” It had either been five or fifteen years ago depending on which film he was talking about, but I wasn’t going to ask, it didn’t matter. Norman reached for his cigarettes at the bed side and lit one up, he inhaled deeply, his chest rising. I think he was stalling to tell me something that he really didn’t need to confess to me. 

“We picked up this stripper and went back to our hotel, I was going to leave but Sean asked me stay.” He rubbed the pads of his fingers on his forehead, “She gave us both lap dances and jerked us both off. We were sittin’ next to each other.” I didn’t know if this was the first woman they had ever shared, but I just laid there naked listening to him as his voice lowered. “She told us to kiss and I was so hard I didn’t care.” He dragged on the cigarette. “We kissed and she stroked us then she said she wanted to see us fuck.” He was quiet, like he was reliving the memory of it all. “I nodded and she took my hand and had me start strokin’ him. But it was fuckin’ Sean and he was too Texas for all that. He smacked my hand away.” I could picture it, Sean being to manly for some other guy to touch him. But the kissing didn’t seem to be an issue for him. “We end up double teaming the girl and that was it but I knew it wasn’t his thing.”

That was the first of two, I had know. Even if it wasn’t my business. “What about the other time?” The part that really bothered me in all of this was the fact that I wanted to hear about it because the thought of it all was so sexy to me. 

He kissed my forehead, “I was drunk after shoot one night a few weeks later. Really drunk.” He had stopped smoking the cigarette but hadn’t stopped playing with it in his fingers. “He got me back to my hotel room and he came in with me. Knew what I wanted, I had kissed my share of guys over the years but I wanted Sean….” He rubbed his eyes, “I wanted him to fuck me.” It amazed me that he had known exactly what he wanted from the start. “I told him and there was some yelling and pushing. But he wasn’t really pissed cause he kissed me. I grabbed his cock and he let me for a while. I was really drunk. I remember I got it out of his pants but it didn’t get any further than that.” He got quiet. He crushed out his cigarette and then grabbed his phone and shut the alarm off just minutes before it would have sounded. 

“So Andy was the first guy you ever went all the way with?” I had figured as much when it happened. He nodded. Now it seemed to matter, “Which movie were you filming?” 

He held up a single finger. That meant he had gotten his first taste of Sean fifteen years ago and he had been holding all this bisexual energy in check for that long. The thought of how difficult that must have been made me sad for him.

“Was it awkward for a while?” I didn’t know how Sean had reacted things.

Norman shook his head, “Nah, I apologized in the morning and he said it was cool. We agreed that it was okay to share a woman but nothing else.”

“But you wanted more?” I don’t know how things had started so playful this morning and had turned so serious now. 

He glanced at the clock, I moved so he wasn’t pinned. He had to start getting up. “I trusted Sean so he was a good fit, but I knew he wasn’t the one I wanted. It would have just been safe.” He handed me the breakfast menu for room service then he rummaged through his back pack for something to wear today. 

“It just feels right with Andy and I think Sean is jealous about that. I gotta shower, can you order food?” He was done with this conversation. I nodded and looked down at the menu. 

I joined him in the bath room as he showered. I spoke over the drone of the water, “You know I love you right.” He trusted me with so much and I always felt special that he told me things like this. Things I was sure he had never shared with anyone else. 

He cracked open the shower stall door. “I know you do Holly.” He had soap cascading down his body, he was beautiful. “You deal with all my fucked up shit.” He was rinsing off and without warning he broke into song, “I like to move it move it!” Just the one line, enough to break the tension, I didn’t even know he knew that song. He shut off the water as I was brushing my teeth and came out of the shower dripping. 

Norman flipped up the back of my short robe and with his wet hand he cupped my ass cheeks, “Mine.” A single kiss to my shoulder. “You’re mine Holly.” He looked at me in the mirror as he pressed his wet cock to my skin. “All mine.” I nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to EnglishPoet18, Halohunter89, LucyVanPolevault & Vickieh for all the song suggestions, it was tough to choose.


End file.
